


Finally

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Episode: s03e18 The Singularity, F/M, Gen, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Teasing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Lincoln teases Jemma after she tells him that she had sex with Fitz.





	

Jemma was buzzing with excitement after she had had sex with Fitz. It had taken three years for them to start dating, have their first kiss, have sex. She couldn't contain her excitement and Lincoln certainly noticed.

"Ok, what is it, Jemma?" he asked.

"Fitz and I had sex!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Finally!" he replied. "It took you guys three years! Besides, I can now get my own back on you for teasing me about having sex with Daisy." Jemma laughed and started bouncing up and down and talking non-stop. "Oh, God. Sex made you even _more_ annoying!"


End file.
